This invention relates to conveyor means for transferring freshly printed sheets from a printing machine to an output stack or to another printing machine, and has specific reference to a device of this kind comprising a chain clips system moving continously and wherein the clips are adapted to grip and hold the leading edge of the printed sheets, this system comprising a predetermined rectilinear course area.